La carta de Konami
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La hija de Konata y Kagami tiene algo que la molesta desde que se mudó por razón de estudios, y recurre a su madre ¿Podrá ayudarla con su problema?


**ADVERTENCIA****:**Lucky Star no me pertenece, pero si así fuera, cuenten con que Konami realmente exista como hija de nuestra pareja yuri favorita.

**La carta de Konami**

Había pasado mucho tiempo después de los sucesos del anime. Algunos meses luego de la graduación, Konata y Kagami decidieron confesar el amor que se tenían entre ellas. Gracias a los cambios que ocurrieron en Japón fue posible que están se tomaran en matrimonio, y así consumar la unión superficial entre ellas, pues hacía rato que en sus mentes y corazones ya estaban unidas. Al pasar los años, Konata logró convertirse en empresaria del mundo del manga y el anime, haciéndose multimillonaria a una velocidad record.

Kagami se hizo abogada, y resultó ser de las mejores que hubiese visto luz alguna en la tierra del sol naciente, consiguiendo también tener una gran fortuna, aunque no tan grande como Konata. Mientras sus amigas y familiares no perdieron contacto con la pareja, de hecho personas como Nanako Kuroi, Patricia Martin y Misao Kusakabe casi vivían en la mansión de la otaku y la abogada.

Con el tiempo decidieron las dos niñas que querían tener una niña, por lo que recurrieron a la ciencia para hacer posible este sueño. Y así fue, tuieron una niña que llamaron Konami, que sin duda sacó muchas características de sus dos madres; cabello de color lila, ojos de color celeste, un pequeño pero tierno lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, una estatura muy baja para su edad, y finalmente los gustos de otaku, algo que no agradaba mucho a Kagami.

Pasaba el tiempo, y la pequeña niña crecía al ritmo de este. Al final logró ser un poco más alta que su mamá-Kona, y esto hizo sentir orgullosa a su mamá-Kaga, pues le asustaba la idea de que se quedase pasmada igual que su esposa. Konami finalmente se graduó del instituto, razón de fiesta en la mansión. Pero sin embargo no todo era color de rosa, pues Konami decidió mudarse a Berlín para continuar sus estudios, mientras sus dos madres lloraban de tristeza y de orgullo al mismo tiempo, pues su pequeña ya era toda una mujer.

Durante algún tiempo se comunicaban regularmente, y Konami contaba acerca de su vida y lo que ocurría en Berlín. Sin embargo, había algo que durante un tiempo se abstenía de revelar, por temor que sus dos madres empezaran a sermonearla por cosas que en realidad no representaba molestia alguna para la pareja, pero Konami se sentía algo rebajada por aquella sensación que la carcomía y he allí su bloqueo.

Un día no fue capaz de soportar más su pena, así que se decidió a escribir un correo a su mamá-Kona, con quien veía mayor comprensión.

_Querida mamá-Kona:_

_He de decirte que sin duda me ha gustado esta experiencia que he tenido en Berlín. Las personas son muy amables, y siempre dispuestas a ayudar a todo aquel que necesite una. Sin duda me gusta aquí._

_Pero tengo un gran remordimiento por la manera de vida de los berlineses. Es que me avergüenzo a veces del Ferrari del año modelo FTR2500, con carrocería de oro, GPS, y rines de diamante que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños. Todos mis amigos se van a la universidad o al trabajo en tren, y eso es lo que me hace sentir pena, aún cuando no me recriminan ni nada._

_Por siempre su niña consentida_

_Konami._

Envió el correo y esperó un par de días, hasta que finalmente Konata le respondió el mensaje:

_Querida Konami:_

_Para cuando estés leyendo este correo ya hebré depositado $50000000 a tu cuenta. Espero que te esfuerces bastante y algún día podríamos vernos de nuevo. Así que te digo esto, amada hija mía, no me avergüences a mí. Tal vez avergüences a mamá-Kaga, pero no a mí, que te lo digo como una de tus madres._

_Ahora, amada hija mía, ve y enorgulléceme. Compra tu propio tren como todos tus demás amigos._

_Con cariño, anime, y el _Hare Hare Yukai

_Mamá-Kona._

**FIN**

* * *

Otro oneshot de Lucky Star, y no pienso parar XD. Está algo corto, pero me encanta en lo personal. Reviews serán bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos.

Hasta luego.


End file.
